


HiJacked

by Vegorott



Series: Stolen [3]
Category: Lordminion777 - Fandom, Muyskerm - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark elements, Final Story?, Part 3, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Summary: First, they were taken away, then returned and now their lives have been hijacked once again. They've already been in a world like this before, will they be able to get out again? If they do, they will have the entire Magic Society coming after them.





	1. All Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third and maybe final book of the Stolen series. I’m excited to work on this series even more and I also look foward to everyone’s support. I hope you all enjoy!

Gray. Just...

Gray.

Jack's entire body was numb as he fell, the wind making his hair whip against his face. But he didn't feel it. He felt nothing. Jack couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

Gray.

_Gray._

_**GRAY**._

"Jack!" Signe's voice was an echo in Jack's mind. "Jack! Save him!" Slowly Jack regained feeling in his legs and he used them to flip himself over. The wind was blasting into his eyes and it started bringing him back to reality. "Alec!" Jack slowly turned his head and saw Signe holding her hands around Alec. Hugging him so she could put pressure on his wound.

"Jack. Get up!" A slap across the cheek snapped Jack fully back.

"Mark?" Jack said when his friend's face registered.

"You have to heal Alec! He's dying!" Amy cried as she held onto Mark's arm, believing it prevented her from falling away from everyone.

"Alec?" Jack looked over at Signe again, fear in her eyes. "Alec!" Jack began kicking his legs and 'swam' over to Alec.

"Jack! Help!" Signe begged, tears in her eyes.

"Move your hands," Jack ordered gently and took placed his hands over the wound when Signe did was he said. "I can do this... I can do this." Jack mumbled as he closed his eyes and felt a surge of magic go through him. After a moment he pulled away and saw that the bullet hole was gone. "Fuck yeah!"

"Is he okay!?" Wade called. He, Bob and Felix were further away and was heading towards Jack. None of them looking happy to be back in a gray portal.

"He's still out!" Jack called back.

"It's probably because of-shit!" Mark cursed when he saw that the ground had appeared and was nearing them very quickly.

"We're fine! We should be fine!" Bob said, mostly for himself.

"Fuck!" Felix screamed as they went through the portal, landing on the grass with a soft 'thud'.

"That's...that's not how gravity works," Amy said.

"Magic." Was Mark's answer as he gave Amy a hug.

"Blood loss," Jack said, finishing off Mark's comment from before they landed. "He's still out from blood loss, right?"

"Most likely." Mark nodded, watching as Jack climbed up a nearby tree.

"I'm gonna..." Wade stepped aside and vomited into the gray grass.

"Well...looks like we're only missing Bob and Mark on the puke train." Felix weakly joked.

"I'm good." Mark chuckled softly before letting out a long sigh.

"There's a town a good mile away," Jack stated, going back to Signe and Alec.

"This isn't Vince's world, right? It has to be Nina's. Do you think it works similarly?" Bob asked.

"I don't know," Mark admitted as he grabbed his suitcase, gesturing to Felix to get Jack's.

"Its similar to a degree," Jack said as he attempted to lift Alec.

"Let me help" Bob went over to Jack.

"How is it similar?" Wade asked as he went over to help as well.

"All Spellcasters can create their own worlds like this. It's like an escape for them if real life gets to be too much." Jack grabbed Alec's legs and turned around while Bob and Wade both scooped up Alec by the torso, walking sideways while Jack was going forwards, leading the group. "The worlds are gray and in a forest with a town because those are the easiest things to form out of your head without a reference. We all know what trees look like, or grass or buildings. What stores have, how a home would look. We can invent those. But we can't invent a color. We all think in gray."

"I fucking hate gray now," Felix grumbled. Callie jumped off of Mark's shoulder, landed on Wade's and hopped onto Alec's chest, patting the man's face with their paw.

"Callie, no." Bob lightly scolded, earning a sniff from Callie before they moved down to Alec's stomach and curling up into a ball.

"We should find a store first. We're gonna need weapons and having a cart to carry Alec with would be great." Bob suggested, grunting a little when he needed to adjust his arm.

"These suitcases are also heavy as hell." Felix groaned. "What the hell did you put in here, bricks?"

"A little bit of everything," Jack answered.

"I still can't believe you were gonna fight Nina without us," Wade said. "We can be helpful, you know."

"I do...I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Jack stated. "We've all been through too much already. I don't want to be the reason there's more."

"You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not," Signe said as she caught up to Jack and took one of Alec's legs.

"I'd never complain about being with you." Jack smiled.

"Ew." Wade and Bob said together.

"Gross." Felix stuck out his tongue.

"Get a room," Mark called and laughed a little when Amy gave his arm a light slap.

The group went silent after that. No one knowing what to say anymore, but their thoughts were racing. Amy and Signe were trying to figure out how this world worked. Felix, Bob, and Wade all remembering what has happened in an area like this. Mark debating on what all they should get while Jack stared straight ahead, praying that a certain section of the store didn't exist but knowing that he needed it. It saved their asses last time, it could do it again.

"Do we wanna claim the closest house to the store?" Felix asked when they finally reached the town, breaking the silence.

"I'm okay with that," Mark said, getting sounds of agreement from the others.

"I hope the store's not too deep into the town, my arms are getting red," Bob said.

"We can switch if you want." Mark offered.

"If I stop moving, I'm not gonna be able to start again." Wade chuckled.

"The store should be coming up soon," Jack said. "They tend to be in the same location in all towns."

"This is spooky," Signe commented. "It feels so empty here."

"It does, but it's not. Those gray things could be in one of these houses...or a corpse." Jack added the last part under his breath. Signe was able to hear it and rubbed Jack's back, knowing what he was referring to.

"There's the bitch!" Felix exclaimed in joy.

"And there are the carts," Bob added.

"Full speed ahead!" Wade yelled as everyone rushed to the front of the store. Mark, Amy, and Felix watched as the others hoisted Alex up and placed him into one of the carts. Callie jumped off of Alec and went to Jack’s shoulders.

"We should get some blankets and pillows for him first," Amy suggested. "Can't fight if your neck is sore."

"Let's get some weapons first, just in case this place isn't empty," Mark said.

"I have bats in my bag that we can use for now." Jack grabbed an empty cart while Bob held the one with Alec in it.

"We can split up, the sooner we get Alec into a bed, the better," Signe said.

"A bat for you, a bat for you, a bat for you and a bat for you" Felix sang as he handed Wade, Mark, Signe, and Amy a bat. "And one for me."

"When did you get five bats?" Mark asked Jack.

"The day after we got back. I didn't feel safe without something in my home that I could use." Jack answered.

"Me, Wade and Felix can get some medical stuff and clean Alec up," Bob said.

"Signe, Mark, and Amy can get food. The houses were filled in Vince's world, but I don't know if it's the same here. Food is different from person to person." Jack handed Mark the cart.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Signe said.

"Trust me, I need to do this alone. I promise to be safe." Jack gave Signe a quick peck on the cheek.

“At least take this.” Mark held the bat in front of him. Jack nodded and took it, spinning it in his hand before walking into the store, knowing that the others would be right behind him.

“Let’s do a quick check first,” Jack said when he stopped. He lifted the bat and clanked it against the tiled floor, the sound echoing loudly and making Callie flinch a little. Everyone was frozen while they waited. “All clear.” Jack chuckled and went off without looking back. He could hear the others discuss what they were going amongst their groups, their voices getting softer and softer.

Jack hoped there was a map of some sort as he walked, but did see a large ‘school supplies’ sign hanging above an isle. He went to the sign and found several backpacks. Jack grabbed the first one that would fit him best and slipped it on the shoulder that Callie wasn’t on. He looked around for more signs telling him what was where. A ‘frozen goods’ sign was at the opposite side of the store, telling him he couldn’t be too terribly far from what he was looking for, most stores had a similar layout when it came to products. Callie patted at Jack’s shoulder and pointed at a case of tennis balls. Jack chuckled before picking it up and popping it open. Callie patted Jack even faster before leaping off when Jack tossed the ball. Jack would never understand how Callie’s mind worked, but they were happy and that’s what mattered. He put several tennis balls into his bag before continuing on, very close to his destination since he was in the sports area.

Callie caught the ball and rolled with it for a moment, sitting back up and looking to see if Jack saw what they did. Their ears twitched in concern when they saw Jack staring at a glass display. Callie left the tennis ball and rushed over to Jack, returning to the man’s shoulder and chirping. Jack gave Callie a smile before checking the door to the display, sad but yet excited to learn that it was locked. Jack adjusted himself so that his side was facing the display. He held the bat out and tapped it against the glass several times before holding the bat with two hands and bending at the knees a little. Callie took that as a cue and quickly got off of Jack, making sure there was a good distance before turning back around. Jack smirked before taking a step and swinging the bat as hard as he could, shattering the glass on impact. Jack felt a quick, sharp pain in his hand, but ignored it as he crunched through the glass, taking one of the items on display into his hand.

A gun.

Every single fiber of his being was begging him to throw it, to destroy it with his bat. To scream, to cry, to curse, to do anything that wasn’t this. But he ignored it. He knew what was real and what wasn’t. The gun wouldn’t do anything. The gun couldn’t do anything. Only the person holding the gun could do something. The gun was needed to protect himself and others. To protect them from the monsters of this world. Vince’s creatures were one thing, what would Nina’s be?

Jack made sure the gun was on safety before putting it in his bag, doing the same to a couple more and zipped it up when he was done. He put the bag on and felt Callie climb up him, chirping softly. Jack only smiled and walked away from the mess he made. He was not going to let Nina get away with this. Not only did she mess with Jack. She messed with his friends, with his loved ones. There was no way he was going to let this go. There was no way he was going to go down without a fight. There was nothing that Nina could do to stop him.

He was going to win.


	2. Fired Up

“He doesn’t have a fever,” Signe stated as she removed her hand from Alec’s forehead and moved it to his side where a circular scar was. “And there’s no heat coming from the scar.” 

“So, we just gotta wait till he wakes up?” Jack asked, getting a head nod in response.

“I’m all for letting the guy rest, but can’t we get him up and ask him what to do?” Wade asked. “He doesn’t even have to move anything but his mouth.” Callie thumped Wade on the temple before jumping off his shoulder and laying next to Alec. 

“He just got shot, he’s lost a lot of blood, sleep is the best thing for him and the more he sleeps at the moment, the faster he’ll heal,” Amy stated. 

“I’m just glad this house was completely empty,” Mark said, leaning against one of the bedroom walls. 

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and not have to deal with any of gray things?” Felix said, knowing that he was most likely wrong, but saying it out loud made him feel a little better. 

“I’m getting something to eat.” Jack walked out of the room, stomach turning a little. He entered the kitchen and sat his backpack down on the table while he searched the cabinets. 

“Jack. I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me.” Mark said calmly as he walked into the kitchen as well. 

“What’s up?” Jack asked as he pulled out a bag of chips. 

“What’s in the bag?” Mark saw Jack tense up a little at the question, swallowing thickly before opening the chip bag. “Jack, not answering me is not being honest.” 

“Everything’s fine.” Jack grabbed a chip and just played with it instead of eating it. 

“Is there a gun in your bag?” Mark asked, pointing at the backpack. 

“Technically, no?” Jack returned the chip and sat the bag on the counter. 

“What does that mean?” Mark lifted the bag, feeling that it was much heavier than he expected.

“There’s a few in there…” Mark’s face asked ‘how many?’. “Five.” 

“Five!?” Mark opened the bag and saw that Jack was right. “Why do you have five of them!?” 

“It’s just a precaution. I think-” 

“I don’t give a shit what you think! You can’t have a gun!” 

“No one else knows how to use it!”

“Felix does!” 

“Has he ever shot someone!?” Jack got closer to Mark as he yelled. “Does he know what it’s like to pull the trigger and hear someone scream in agony!? Does he know what it’s like to have the power to end someone’s life with a simple squeeze of his finger!? Because I don’t want him to!” 

“Guys...is everything okay?” Mark and Jack both turned their heads, seeing Amy and Signe standing at the kitchen entrance with Bob, Wade, and Felix standing behind them. 

“I’m looking for a hotel,” Jack stated and snatched his bag away from Mark, heading for the front door. 

“You’re not going alone,” Mark said.

“I don’t give a shit what you think,” Jack said back, harshly and took one of the bats before exiting the house. So much for eating. 

“Jack, wait for me!” Signe called.

“Signe, you can’t-” 

“If that sentence has anything to do with me not coming with you, then you better shut your mouth cause I’m listening to it, Sean,” Signe stated, resting a bat on her shoulder. Jack opened his mouth to protest. “I’m stronger than you think. I’m a big girl. Now, let’s go find that hotel.” Signe gave Jack a peck on the cheek as she passed him, heading out with no clue where she was going. 

“Don’t leave my side at least,” Jack said when he caught up to Signe. 

“I think I can handle that.” Signe shimmied a little and smiled. “So...is everything between you and Mark okay? You guys don’t argue a lot and that looked intense.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Hon, you know I can tell when you’re lying.” Signe used the bat to lightly tap Jack’s shoulder. 

“He’s just trying to protect me and I’m the one that needs to be there for you guys. I’m the one with magic, I’m the one who got all of us into this mess.” 

“I’d die to protect you.” 

“Don’t say that!” Jack stopped walking when Signe said that, heart threatening to thump out of his chest at the mere thought of Signe sacrificing herself for him. 

“You’d do the same for me? Wouldn’t you?” Signe asked, unfazed by Jack raising his voice. 

“Of course! But-”

“Then why wouldn’t you expect the same from me? Or from the others?” Jack said nothing, eyes filled with fear. Signe put her bat down and placed her hands on Jack’s shoulder, softly rubbing her thumbs into them. “How is it fair for you to put your life at risk for us and for us not to do the same? You can’t place all of the blame and responsibility on yourself. That’s too much for one person to handle and we’re here to help you. Why do you think I constantly insist on going places with you or why Amy doesn’t want to go off of his own as well? We care and love you guys and we will do anything possible to make sure you’re safe, no matter the cost.” 

“Why must you be so perfect?” Jack chuckled, putting his own hands on Singe’s cheeks and giving her a proper kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Signe pressed her nose against Jack's before picking up her bat and hopping away. “Now, let's kick some ass.” She giggled.

“Of, course!” Jack rushed over to Signe and scooped her off her feet, taking off.

“Sean!” Signe laughed. “Put me down!” 

“What was that!? I couldn't hear you!” Jack teased, spinning as he kept running.

“You're gonna fall!” Signe squealed. 

“I'm not gonna-” Jack stopped when, what sounded like a gong, started going off. Jack slowly lowered Signe to her feet, both of them looking around. 

“What is that?” Signe asked in a whisper, having a sudden need to be quiet as if too much noise would cause chaos. 

“I have no clue,” Jack admitted. 

“This didn't happen in Vince's world?” A head shake was Signe’s answer. “What-” Signe cut herself off with a scream when the ground started cracking, gray ooze seeping from it. 

“Fuck!” Jack grabbed Signe’s wrist and started running again as the ooze began to take form. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jack continued yelling as he and Signe ran. “Fuck!” He shouted the loudest when a gray creature fully formed in front of them. Signe kicked out and yelped when Jack pulled her away, leading them to a different building. 

“Back off!” Signe yanked her hand out of Jack’s hold before gripping her bat with both hands and cracking it upside one of the gray creature’s heads. 

“Come on!” Jack put his hand back on Signe’s wrist and took off again. 

“They’re blocking all of the buildings!” Signe yelled over the sounds of the creatures groaning. 

“A hotel!” Jack started running a little faster, forcing Signe to do the same. Jack threw open the door and pushed Signe into the building first before going in after her. He pressed his back against the door, feeling it get pounded. Jack reached into his bag and pulled out one of the guns, switching the safety off. 

“Jack!” Signe yelled in shock. Jack didn’t get to respond before he was thrown away from the door. He quickly turned and shot the closest gray creature in the head. 

Everything stopped. Jack’s entire body shut down and his ears were ringing as he watched the creature fall, a darker gray spurting out of the hole he created. 

What just happened?

What did he do?

He didn’t even  _ hesitate _ . 

Jack felt hands on his arm and allowed himself to be dragged away, the ringing getting louder and louder as he followed Signe. He went on autopilot as they ducked into a stairway and closed the door behind them before going up the stairs. The only thing Jack could feel was a strain in his chest from sprinting up so many steps. Stairs will always suck, no matter how fit you are. Jack came back to reality when he was slapped in the face by a cool breeze. 

“Holy shit,” Jack said in awe when he reached the edge of the roof, seeing the large herd of gray creatures. 

“There's so many,” Signe said.

“Too many,” Jack added.

“I hope the others are okay...are you okay?” Signe gestured at the gun. “Is that what you and Mark were arguing about?”

“Yeah…” Jack admitted. “He didn't think it was a good idea for me to have it.” 

“Is it?”

“I don't know.” Jack examined the gun with his eyes before aiming it at a gray creature. “I don't know how I feel about them yet.”

“Them?”

“There's five in total. I wanted to be sure that I could protect everyone.” Jack held his bag out to show Signe that he was telling the truth. “I honestly feel like vomiting whenever I see these, but I need to suck it up and-” Jack was interrupted by Signe kissing him. “You could have just told me to stop.” Jack chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Sometimes words aren’t enough.” Signe giggled. 

“Wait...it just got really quiet.” Jack and Signe both looked around, both realizing that the gong had stopped. 

“Oh. My. God.” Signe said, watching as the gray creatures melted back into the cracks. “What is this?” 

“Alec told me that there are differences in the worlds, but he didn’t tell me anything about this.” Jack rubbed his forehead. “And there’s no portal, fucking great.” He huffed before heading for the door. “We’re just gonna have to wait till Alec gets up and we’ll ask him what to do.” 

“Will you teach me to shoot?” Signe’s voice made Jack stop. His heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. 

“No.” 

“Ja-”

“I can’t do that. I can’t teach you that. I just  _ can’t _ . But I won’t stop you from learning. Ask Felix, he can do it.” Jack flinched a little when he got a sudden hug from behind. 

“Do you need a moment? You zoned out earlier.” Signe asked, voice muffled by Jack’s back. 

“I’m fine. It was the first time I’ve fired a gun since that day, it just felt weird. We need to get back to the others. I’ll talk with Alec about it later, I promise.” Jack chuckled a little when Signe hugged him tighter. 

“We can do this.” Jack placed his hand on Signe’s and smiled. 

“I know we can.” 


	3. Awake

Jack let out a strained yelp when he was basically tackled by Mark after he entered the house. He continued his sound as Mark lifted him up and spun him before setting him back down. 

“Jesus, fuck, I thought you guys were-” Mark stopped himself and hugged Jack again. 

“Are you guys okay?” Amy asked, looking Signe over. 

“We’re fine...sort of.” Signe looked at Jack. “I won’t tell, but you should.” 

“What happened?” Bob asked, seeing that Mark was staring down at Jack’s bag and he quickly realized what that meant. 

“I had to use it,” Jack muttered, not looking at the others. 

“Use what?” Wade asked, following Bob’s gaze and getting it as well. 

“Nope!” Felix went over to Jack when he understood, holding his hand out. “Give me the gun.” 

“You can have one.” Jack shrugged, lifting his bag. 

“One!?” Felix took the bag and looked into it, shifting the things in there. “Why do you have five of them!?”

“Five!?”

“Holy shit!” Bob and Wade cursed. 

“I had to make sure-” 

“You do not need five guns! You don’t even need one! After everything that happened, you got guns!?”  Felix took one of the guns out and checked it over before tucking it into the back of his pants.

“A gun is what saved us last time!” Jack protested. 

“A gun is what fucked you up!” Felix stopped when he saw the look of hurt on Jack’s face. “That’s not what I-”

“I know that I’m fucked up now, I know that I’m fucking damaged, but I don't need to hear it from my friends.” Jack snatched his backpack back. “I never asked to be like this.” He added and stormed out of the room, heading into the kitchen.

“That’s not what I meant,” Felix said softly. 

“Jack, Jack, wait.” Mark jogged after Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder when he caught up, stepping back a little when Jack spun on his heel to face him.

“You gonna tell me I’m fucked up too?” Jack spat. 

“You know that’s not what Felix meant, we all just want to make sure-”

“There’s no portal, Mark!” Jack suddenly cried. “I have no idea what to do! I don’t know how to help everyone! I fucked up!” 

“Could a man get some sleep in this house?” Alec groaned, standing at the entrance of the room, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Alec!” Everyone cheered and Alec was not ready to be tackle-hugged by five grown men while the two woman stayed back, knowing it was safer there. Alec laid on the ground, now regretting ever getting out of bed, maybe he should have stayed unconscious a little longer. 

“First, I need all of you off of me so I can breathe and second, I need to be filled in on everything that happened. I’m assuming that I was shot since there’s now a circular scar on my side.” 

“Yeah, Nina did that,” Jack answered, pressing his elbows into Alec’s chest so he could push himself up a little since he had Wade and Felix on his back. 

“That’s cheating,” Alec grunted. “And, again, please get off of me before I make you.” 

“I’m a pretty large man, I don’t think-holy shit!” Bob cursed when Alec shifted his hands from under them and a strong force pushed everyone but Jack away. 

“Aw, I wanted to fly.” Jack pouted as he got up on his own. 

“Why wasn’t Jack pushed?” Felix huffed as he and the others got up. 

“Because Jack blocked the spell." Alec scratched at his bare chest, blinking deeply and showing that he was still trying to fully wake up. 

“You okay?” Jack asked, tilting his head. 

“I was just tackled by five men while shirtless, I’m still trying to figure out if I’m still unconscious or not.” Alec chuckled. “Although my dreams usually involve the other men being shirtless as well and some women in bikinis feeding me grapes.” 

“Shoot, I didn’t bring any swimwear, but underwear is close enough.” Signe grabbed the bottom on her shirt. 

“No!” Jack ran over to Signe and wrapped his arms and a leg around her, blocking her body from everyone. 

“I was joking.” Signe laughed as Jack squeezed her. 

“I’m not.” Amy didn’t even get to touch her shirt before Mark was on her as well. 

“I’ll get you some grapes, but I’m keeping my shirt on.” Wade chuckled. 

“I won’t.” Felix fumbled around as he slipped his shirt off. He puffed his chest out but when he saw that Alec was much...larger, he put his shirt back on. 

“Thirty years of hard work here, don’t feel bad.” Alec patted his stomach.

“I’d hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but we have some shit to figure out,” Bob said. 

“Fill me in. I believe we’re in Nina’s world if my guess is correct. How long have we been here?” Alec asked.

“We are and you’ve only been out for like...six hours. Long enough for us to carry you for about a mile, go shopping, search this house and then Jack left, came back and now we’re here.” Mark answered.

“You left?” Alec looked at Jack, his expression changing. 

“No, no. Put your therapist face away.” Jack stated as he and Mark finally released their girlfriends. 

“My what?” 

“Your therapist face. Your face changes when you’re in therapist mode and now is not the time for that.” Jack picked up his backpack from the ground and was going to zip it back up but Alec took the bag and looked in it. 

“Either everyone is the leave the room or we are going to a separate one,” Alec stated, tone even. 

“I’m gonna go...not be here.” Mark took Amy’s hand and the two left. Wade, Bob, and Felix all muttered some form of terrible excuse and walked out. Signe gave Jack a peck on the cheek, whispered something to Alec and left as well. 

“Guns?” Was all Alec said when the two were alone. 

“Everyone needs to be safe,” Jack stated.

“Is it safe for you to have them? You just finished with the trauma narrative, are you sure you’re ready to deal with something that could possibly be a major trigger?” 

“I’ve already used it.” Alec blinked at the comment and hummed while he thought for a second. 

“How do you feel about it?” 

“I...I’m okay. I mean, when I fired it I kind of shut down for a moment. I shot one of the gray things in the face and my mind just blanked.” Jack admitted. 

“Shock. You went into shock.” Alec explained. “But that didn’t happen until you fired the gun, correct?” Jack nodded his head. “I see.”

“It’s really hard to take you seriously when you’re shirtless,” Jack said. 

“Understandable. I just want to make sure that you’re okay. We’re going to have to start going through a lot and I do not want you to end up going back to where you were. It defeats the whole purpose of my job.” 

“I’ll let you know if it gets too much.” 

“Do you promise?”

“Do I gotta pinkie swear?”

“Don’t tempt me.” 

“You’re a drama queen.” Jack huffed, smiling a little when Alec returned his backpack but was not expecting the man to take one out. 

“Think I’m staying here unarmed?” Alec raised a brow and tucked the gun into the back of his pants as well. “You only need one gun on you.” He said as he pulled out two more guns. “And you are to only use it in case of an emergency, understand?” 

“Yes, mom.” 

“Keep calling me that and I’m putting you in time-out.” Alec clicked his tongue. “You guys can come back!” He called. “Do any of your friends know how to fire a gun?” 

“Felix does, but he already has one,” Jack answered. 

“We’ll teach the others. Nothing wrong with having that skill in your back pocket.” Alec stated. 

“Is everything okay?” Amy asked as she and the others returned. 

“I’m fine,” Jack said to Signe when she reached him, the question not even needing to leave her lips. 

“Who wants to learn how to use a gun?” Alec asked, holding the weapons out. 

“Me.” Amy and Signe said in unison. 

“What? No.” Jack and Mark said. 

“Why not?” Amy asked.

“Is it cause we’re girls?” Signe added. Jack and Mark fumbled with their words. 

“We can get more for the others if they wish to learn as well, but we can start with Amy and Signe since they spoke up first,” Alec said as he handed the women the guns. “The safety is here, do not move it until I tell you to and you know how to use it.” 

“Yes, sir.” Amy and Signe both saluted.

“First thing we need to do is find the portal-”  

“Jack said there wasn’t a portal.” Bob interrupted, handing Alec a shirt.

“Of course there isn’t one.” Alec sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. “That makes our lives so much more difficult.” 

“What do you mean?” Wade asked as Alec slipped on the shirt.

“Nina didn’t craft a portal to leave the world, which means she leaves by using her magic which means we have to create our own portal.” Alec tucked the slightly oversized shirt into his jeans, adjusting the gun. 

“How hard could that be?” Jack asked. 

“Crafting a portal, in general, takes a lot of energy, let alone doing it in someone else’s world and doing it with only two Spellcasters here is almost impossible unless we find the weak point.” 

“Weak point?” 

“The spot of creation. It’s where the person began their crafting and where they stood is the weakest since all of their magic traveled away from that spot.” Alec rolled up his sleeves. “So, we need to get somewhere high and start searching.” 

“I found a hotel, it’s tall as fuck like Vince’s. We can start there and-” Jack stopped when his stomach growled very loudly. 

“Perhaps dinner would be a better start.” Signe giggled. 

“Okay. You guys start cooking, I’ll take Amy and Signe out back and start teaching them how to shoot. After we eat we’ll hit the store, get guns for everyone else, go to the hotel and see where the path leads us from there.” Alec cracked his knuckles. “Let’s do this.” Everyone froze when there was a knock on the door. 

“Who…” Amy’s comment trailed off. 

Alec held his arm out to tell everyone to stay back while he pulled his gun out, a click telling them that he undid the safety. He slowly walked to the door, feet barely making a sound as he moved. Alec wrapped his hand around the doorknob and he took in a deep breath before throwing the door open and aiming his gun at whoever or whatever was waiting on the other side. 

“Mason?” Alec dropped the gun and grabbed the man in front of him into a tight embrace. Alec’s body shook as he sobbed. “Mason! Oh, my God!”

“Jack, who’s Mason?” Signe asked.

“His husband.” Jack swallowed thickly. “His...dead husband.”  


	4. Hotel

“Dead? What do you mean he’s dead?” Mark asked with voice lowered to a whisper. The group had all moved to the kitchen while Alec and Mason talked on the couch in the living room and were all speaking softly. 

“I mean he’s been dead for years,” Jack whispered back. 

“He either not dead or he’s a good-looking zombie,” Wade said. 

“How did Mason die?” Amy asked.

“Alec did it. He said he used a spell in an attempt to take Mason’s magic away and it didn’t work.” Jack answered. 

“Why did Alec try to take his magic away?” 

“The Magic Society drove him insane and Alec was ordered to take care of it.” 

“This is insane.” Felix rubbed his face. “We have a fucking zombie in the living room.” 

“We’re currently in a magic created world with gray blobs trying to kill us, is a zombie really that hard to believe?” Mark said. 

“If something was wrong with Mason, Alec would know, right?” Signe asked.

“Yeah, he-” Jack stopped when he heard a hiss, he turned around and saw that Callie was glaring at Mason. “Callie, come here.” Jack patted at his legs. Callie perked up and rushed over to Jack, crawling up to his shoulder. “He’s fine.” He said to Callie, packing them on the head. 

“Is everything alright?” Alec asked as he stood. He took Mason’s hand and lead him into the kitchen.

“Alec, how is Mason here?” Jack asked. 

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Alec admitted. 

“I...I just kind of woke up and found myself in front of the house.” Mason rocked back and forth between his feet, clearly very anxious. “I figured that if someone was here, it was better than being alone.” Mason swallowed and stepped closer to Alec.

Mason was almost the same size as Alec, he was a good few inches taller than the other man. His face was a lot rounder and softer and he was definitely a lot shyer than his partner. 

“I’m so glad that you did,” Alec said, giving Mason a peck on the cheek. 

“So...dinner?” Felix awkwardly asked, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but really wanting some food. 

“Yes, yes, of course. We should get back to our plan.” Alec went over to Signe and Amy, Mason still holding his hand. “Shall we get started?” 

“Yes, sir!” Both Amy and Signe said. 

_ x~x~x _

“Hello!?” Alec yelled into the hotel, gun out and ready. “All clear!” He called, the others walking into the hotel as well. 

“Do we want to see if the elevators work here, too?” Wade asked. 

“They should,” Alec said, leading the group deeper into the building. 

“My chest still hurts from the sprint up.” Jack shook his head. 

“You never wait for the elevator in a high-stress situation,” Signe stated. “That’s how people die in horror movies.” 

“She does have a point,” Felix said. 

“I have a feeling it’s going to turn dark soon,” Alec said as he pressed the elevator button. “We’ll go to the top floor, I’ll look for the weak point and we’ll crash here.” 

“I am checking the hell out of the hotel room I claim, I will not have another one of those things sneaking up on us,” Bob stated, twirling the bat in his hand. 

“My stomach already hurts from the memory of the last time we were on a hotel roof.” Felix groaned, being the last one to enter the elevator. 

“Thinking about you throwing up is making me want to throw up.” Wade rubbed his stomach. 

“Can we stop talking about vomiting?” Mark asked. Felix and Wade shared a look before they both air heaved. 

“You asked for it.” Jack chuckled. 

“I’m Signe.” Singe introduced herself to Mason, her shoulders lowering in slight disappointment when Mason said nothing back and hugged Alec’s arm. 

“He doesn’t do well with new people,” Alec explained. “Give him some time, he was like this to me when we first met and now we’re married.”

“I’m a grown ass man and I can’t say hello to strangers,” Mason grumbled. “The only time I can is if I’m manipulating them.” 

“Let’s not talk about that part of the past.” Alec ran his hand through Mason’s hair. 

“You two are adorable,” Amy said, the elevator dinging and opening up prevented Alec from answering. 

“I hate the structure of these buildings.” Alec groaned. “Everyone thinks of them so inaccurately.” 

“The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can get away from inaccurate buildings,” Mark stated. 

“I’m going to climb to the top,” Alec stated, pointing to the highest point of the building. 

“We can start searching the rooms on this floor to make sure that everything is clear,” Jack said. 

“I’m staying with Alec,” Mason said softly. 

“Shocker.” Felix teased, earning a thump on the back of the head by Bob. “Rude.”

“That’s what I was going to say,” Bob said. 

“I was joking,” Felix said as everyone but Alec and Mason went through the door to enter the top floor. 

Jack went up to the first door they saw, he pressed his against the wood and knocked. He held his breath as he listened. After taking his gun out, Jack put his hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. He propped the door open with his foot and aimed his gun into the room. Nothing. 

“Looks like this is a two-person suite,” Wade stated. 

“Dibs!” Signe sang, waving a hand in the air. 

“Let me check the bathroom first,” Jack said, going deeper into the room after seeing that Mark was holding the door. Jack repeated what he did to the first door, but kept his gun up as he slowly walked over to the bathtub, throwing open the curtain and placing his finger on the trigger. He let out a sigh of relief when it was empty. “Bathroom’s clear.”

“So’s this,” Felix added, pointing to the empty closet. 

“Shall we check next door?” Wade said, gesturing with his thumb. 

“You, Bob and Felix can check the room to the left. Mark, Amy, Signe and I can check the one on the right.” Jack said. 

“We should keep the door propped open so we know which one we’ve checked,” Signe suggested. Jack nodded his head and slipped off his backpack, Callie leaped out of the bag as soon as it was opened, going to Jack’s shoulder and showing that they were clearly upset about being trapped in there. 

“Sorry, Callie. I had to make sure you didn’t get hurt.” Jack gave Callie a pat on the head before zipping the bag back up. He sat the bag at the door’s frame and allowed the door to close in it. Jack saw that Wade, Bob, and Felix were already at the other door and after making sure that nothing jumped out at them when Felix opened the door, he joined Mark, Amy, and Signe. Mark already had a hand on the doorknob. Jack nodded his head when he was ready. 

“Four-person suite,” Amy commented after the door was opened and nothing attacked them. 

“We’re clear,” Wade called from down the hall. 

“It’s a two person,” Bob added.

“We got a four,” Mark called back. 

“Bathroom’s fine,” Signe said after she was done. 

“And closet’s good.” Jack closed the closet.

“So, we got two twos and a four. If we can find another two, the couples can stay in their own rooms and Wade, Bob and Felix can have this one.” Amy said. 

“Boy’s night!” Felix laughed and high-fived Wade and Bob. 

“I found the spot,” Alec stated when he walked through the door, seeing that the others were standing together in front of a room. “We clear?” 

“We’re gonna look for one more room and them we’re thinking of splitting into couples and letting Felix, Wade, and Bob claim this room,” Signe answered. 

“Me and Mason can check this room, you guys go ahead and start settling for the night. The sun’s gone, so there’s not much else we can do outside.” Alec said. Everyone nodded and went to their claimed rooms. Amy and Mark went to the furthest one, while Signe and Jack took the one next to it. Felix, Wade, and Bob were discussing sleeping arrangements as they went into the four-person suite. 

“Do you think the mini-fridge is stocked?” Jack asked as he crouched down in front of the unit. 

“I would love some candy, right now.” Signe sighed as she made sure the door was locked. 

“How do cold M&Ms sound?” Jack asked, pulling out several bags of the candy. 

“Please!” Signe took one of the bags and sat on the bed. 

“They have single servings bottles of wine.” Jack chuckled as he took out the bottles. “This place is fancy and we don’t have to worry about a bill.” 

“If you have more than two of those, I’m fighting you,” Signe warned with a smile. 

“Depends on how strong this shit is,” Jack said as he started removing the bottle’s wrapping. 

“Maybe we should call it a night? It’s early but…” Signe stopped when she saw that Jack was crawling over to her, a large grin on his face. 

“Maybe we could have some fun first?” Jack suggested. 

“Really?” Signe asked with a raised brow, getting her answer when Jack gently tackled her. 

Eventually, everyone managed to fall asleep, but for Jack, it was short lived. He woke with a scream stuck in his throat, gasping for air as his entire body went cold. Jack saw that Signe was, thankfully, still asleep. He swallowed a few times before getting out of the bed, stumbling in the dark as he searched for his shirt and pants. He should have packed sweatpants or something, but no, jeans were needed the most. 

Jack left the room, making sure that the door shut as quietly as possible. He waited a moment before heading over to the room Alec and Mason were in. Jack was going to knock on the door, but after hearing some sounds that he knew he should not interrupt, he walked away. He saw that Mark had left his room as well, being extra careful with the door. The two shared a look, both not needing words to explain why they were out of bed. 

“Three times.” Mark sighed. 

“I gave up after one.” Jack chuckled as he went over to Mark. “I thought I was over that.”

“With all that’s been happening, I’m not shocked,” Mark said. “Are you going to talk to Alec?” 

“I was going to, but he’s a little...busy.” The face Jack made told Mark all that he needed to know. 

“I was just gonna walk back and forth down the hall till either the others get up or I pass out, wanna join?” Mark offered. 

“Who doesn’t love passing out?” Jack chuckled as he joined Mark. 

“I do it at least once a week.” Mark chuckled as well. 

“You ain’t living if you ain’t passing out.” 

“Passing out is the best part of living.” 

“I love-” Mark and Jack stopped their jokes when they heard a gong. It only went off once, but it was enough to make the two men run out to the roof. 

“Holy shit,” Mark said when they saw a large moon in the sky. “What is this  _ Hunger Games _ , bullshit!?” 

“There’s someone down there!” Jack started leaning over the edge of the roof. “Hey! Hey!” He called. Either the person didn’t hear him or was ignoring him since they just kept walking, going into the woods. “Wait! Don’t go!” Jack crawled up to the edge, standing up. 

“Jack!” Mark yelled when Jack jumped off, cursing loudly when he saw that Jack was now running down large, illuminated squares that formed a staircase. “Fucking, shit, fuck, god-damn!” Mark took several steps towards the door, then went back to the stairs, back to the door and again to the steps. “Fuck!” Mark scrambled up the edge and jumped down as well. Continuing his cursing as he went after his friend. 


	5. He's Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for kind of abandoning this story for a while, I got caught up in different writings, but no need to fear, I'm back!

“Jack! Jack! Do you know how fucking stupid this is!?” Mark called after his friend as he ran. 

“If someone else is here, we need to help them!” Jack called back. 

“What if they’re a bad guy!?” Mark was finally catching up to Jack. 

“If they’re an enemy of Nina, they’re a friend of ours.” Jack lowered his voice when Mark was closer, no longer needing to yell.

“If they’re an enemy of Nina, they might be worse.” Mark let out an ‘oof’ when Jack suddenly stopped and held his arm out, accidentally slamming it into Mark’s chest. “You could have just said ‘stop’.” Mark groaned, rubbing the now sore part of his body. 

“Where’d they go?” Jack asked as he was looking around. “They were right here like three seconds ago.” 

“Maybe it was just an illusion?” Mark suggested. “This place is kind of fucked up.” 

“It was a person. I know it was.” Jack insisted before cupping his hands around his mouth. “Hey! You can come out! We’re friendly!” Jack yelped when Mark thumped him upside the head. 

“What if they’re not?” Mark whispered harshly. 

“You could have just said ‘stop’,” Jack mumbled as he scratched his head. 

“We should go back to the hotel,” Mark said. 

“What if that person needs us? I’m not going to let them wander around here alone. Being alone sucks, man!” Jack protested.

“We should get the others then just in case this person isn't a good guy,” Mark suggested. 

“They’ll be long gone by the time we get back.”

“They’re already long gone, I can’t see them, I didn’t even see them in the first place.”

“Are you saying that I’m making this up?” Jack huffed.

“I’m saying that this place probably has a lot of bullshit in it and seeing someone who isn’t there isn’t that hard to believe,” Mark stated. 

“I saw someone, I know I did!” 

“I-”

“You two must be the most idiotic things that have even been conceived!” Mark and Jack both stiffened at the voice. They knew that voice, they knew who that was. 

_ x~x~x _

“Jack? Jack?” Signe called down the hall. 

“Mark’s gone too,” Amy said, leaving the room she and Mark were sharing. 

“That stupid gong scared the hell out of me.” Felix groaned, trying to scrub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“The last time a gong like that went off those gray things were everywhere,” Wade said. 

“Should we hit the roof and check it out?” Bob suggested. 

“Where are Jack and Mark?” Alec asked as he left his room, pulling his shirt down as if he had dressed quickly. 

“We don’t know,” Signe answered. “I thought I heard him get up earlier, but I assumed he was going to the bathroom.” 

“I’m on the same boat as Signe. Mark got up, I thought he just needed to walk around for a moment but he never came back.” Amy said. 

“We’ll check the roof, they may be there,” Alec said. “Mason, we’re going to the roof!” He called into the room. 

“Give me a second! My pants are being rude!” Mason called back. 

“Do I wanna know?” Felix asked. 

“We’re married, do the math,” Alec said with a wink. 

“I don’t like math anymore,” Felix said and began heading for the roof door. He muttered several curses in Swedish when Alec grabbed the back of his collar. He crossed his arms and pouted as Alec walked past him, Mason following close behind.

“Do we just wait for them to melt away again or something?” Wade asked as the group walked onto the roof. 

“If they’re out, there was only one gong. That may mean something different.” Alec said. 

“That’s a moon...there wasn’t a moon in Vince’s world,” Bob said, pointing up. 

“Jack, Mark!” Amy and Signe called when they didn’t see their boyfriends. 

“They wouldn’t leave the hotel without us, right?” Bob said. 

“They’re not that stupid, right?” Wade added.

“They’re that stupid.” Felix sighed when he found the magical staircase. 

“They must have just left if the stairs are still here,” Alec stated. 

“We have to go after them,” Amy said. 

“One step ahead of you.” Signe took off and leaped off of the building, everyone shouting as she went. 

“I think my soul just left my body,” Wade said as he and the others watched Signe run down the stairs. 

“We have souls?” Felix asked with a weak laugh. 

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Alec said before jumping off as well. 

“The elevator is still a thing,” Bob said as the others all began going down the stairs, one at a time. “We could just go back in and use the stairs that are actually part of the building as well. Like, they did just leave, we can easily catch up and…” Bob let out a harsh curse when he found himself alone. “Gonna make the fat man run down a pair of fucking steps made of magic.” Bob groaned as he jumped off the roof, tensing up when his body landed on the step. 

“You alright there, Bob?” Wade called from below. 

“Oh, everything’s hunky-fucking-dory.” Bob scoffed as he began going down the stairs. “I love going down stairs that I can see through. I can see my death just waiting for me the moment these things disappear! At least my death will be entertaining as I fall because who doesn’t love seeing a fat man plummet!?”

“Bob…”

“I’m ready Lord, take me now!”

“Bob.”

“Gray will be the last color I will ever see!”

“Bob!”

“What!?”

“You’re already on the ground!” 

“Oh.” Bob looked down and saw that he was standing in the grass. 

“Distraction does wonders to the mind.”  Alec chuckled before suddenly turning around and running. 

“And now we’re running.” Bob sighed before joining the others. “I should have stayed in bed.” 

“I bet it was Jack who took off first,” Amy said as she ran next to Signe.

“You’re probably right,” Signe said.

“I was expecting some sort of protest.” Amy chuckled.

“I know my boyfriend.” Signe chuckled as well. 

“Do you know where they are or are we just mindlessly running?” Wade asked Alec from behind the larger man. 

“A little bit of both,” Alec admitted.

“Dude, seriously?” Wade sighed. 

“You two must be the most idiotic things that have even been conceived!” Everyone stopped when they heard a voice yelling. “It’s five in the god-damn morning and you follow a complete stranger into the woods!?” 

“Is that…” Felix tensed up as he spoke. Mason was the only one that was completely lost. 

“I know the others are with you, why the hell did you leave without them?” The group took off again, heading towards the voice. “I can’t believe that I thought at one point in my life that you two were smart!” 

“How!?” Felix shouted when they finally reached Mark and Jack, seeing the one who was scolding them. 

Vince.


	6. Why So Scared?

“How the fuck!?”

“What the fuck!?” 

“Fuck.” Felix, Wade, and Bob all cursed as they stared at Vince. 

“Great, now all of you are up and out!” Vince threw his hands into the air. “Get back to the hotel until there’s light.” 

“How are you here?” Jack asked. 

“At least get your shit! The walk to the weak spot has to be like three days and we can’t teleport, trust me, I tried and I’m not even fully here.” Vince started making a ‘shooing’ motion towards Mark and Jack. 

“How are you here!?” Mark repeated Jack’s question, raising his voice. 

“Did you guys already forget that I’m attached to Jack? Your pet is the connection between us. As long as they’re alive, I can appear wherever Jack is and since this is a magic world, I can go a lot further from Jack than on Earth.” Vince explained. 

“Why are you here?” Wade asked. 

“Because he hates Nina.” Alec stated. 

“Maybe.” Vince crossed his arms. 

“He also doesn’t hate you two, he’s just upset.” Alec added.

“You can’t tell them that!” Vince shouted. 

“I have the legal right to disclose information in case of a dire emergency and we are currently in a dire situation and I need them to know that you are not going to try to kill them because if we do not have trust then we don’t have anything at all!” Alec snapped. Everyone went quiet for a while, looking at Alec. “We all have shit we are going through and we do not need Nina and the Magic Society adding to that. But, they are. We have to deal with them, we are going to have to fight them. We need to fight them. We do not need to fight amongst ourselves.” There was more silence and everyone began looking at the ground. “We need to get back to the hotel, get our things and move on.” 

“Okay.” Jack was the first to speak and was followed by everyone else saying words of agreement. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Vince scoffed and stayed at the back of the group as they walked back to the hotel.

_ x~x~x _

“I don’t like the quiet between all of us.” Signe whispered to Jack, holding his arm. She, Jack, Mason, and Alec were at the front of the group. Mark and Amy were behind them. Felix, Wade, and Bob were behind them and Vince stayed at the very back. They’ve been walking for almost an hour and barely any words were spoken amongst them. Callie was even silent as they rested on Jack’s other shoulder. 

“I think reality just hit all of us all at once.” Jack sighed. 

“Like a big ol’ punch to the face.” Signe rested her head against Jack’s shoulder. “I wish we had something we could talk about.” 

“Like, something silly?” Jack asked. 

“A good laugh would be nice.” Signe hummed. She hummed again as a question when Jack suddenly stopped. Mark, Amy, Wade, Bob, and Felix all stopped as well, parting a little to let Jack through when he started walking backward. 

“Hey, Vince?” Jack asked when he was next to Vince. 

“Keep walking.” Alec called, knowing something was about to happen, but also knowing it wasn’t going to be anything too terrible. 

“What do you want.” Vince muttered, the group of young adults continuing on. 

“I have a question for you.” Jack said, catching everyone’s attention more. 

“What do you want.” Vince repeated, looking straight ahead. 

“Why are you scared of Dark and Anti?” Jack smirked a little when Vince stiffened. 

“Shut up.” Vince said. 

“He’s not just scared of them, he’s fucking terrified.” Mark chuckled. 

“Seriously, shut up.” Vince huffed.

“Am I missing something?” Amy asked. 

“We give Vince a good ol’ scare by dressing up and Darkiplier and Antisepticeye.” Mark answered. 

“Look out, here comes Dark.” Felix held up clawed hands and started walking with his legs going out wide. “I’m the edge-ist of edge lords.” Vince just bit his lip and shook his head. 

“Look at me, I’m Anti. I fuck knives on the daily.” Bob said, joining Felix’s strange stride. 

“I’m a spoopy, scary demon.” Wade did jazz hands and by this point, everyone was laughing loudly. 

“It’s the glitch bitch!” Mark howled. 

“And the VHS cunt!” Jack almost stumbled over from laughing so hard. 

“Wait, wait, I have to do the thing.” Mark brushed his hair in front of his eyes and flicked it back. “No one understands me.” Mark said as a grunt and then began giggling. 

“Fucking circles!” Jack yelled. “Nothing wrong with triangles or squares, but fuck circles!” 

“I hope you’re having fun because like you said, I was terrified at that moment. I thought two, supernatural creatures that are literal monsters and the worst parts of you two, were real. Magic exists, why couldn’t they?” Vince snapped and walked ahead of the group. There was an awkward pause before Bob went up to Vince and started doing the strange walk again. 

“Look at me, I’m Dark, I look like you forgot your glasses at a 3D movie.” 

“Look at me, I’m Anti, I look like a buffering VHS porn video from the eighties.” Wade added, doing the walk as well. 

“Look at me, I’m Dark, my skin tone is like my personality, dull.” Felix was in the group now. 

“Look at me, I’m Anti, my skin tone is like my personality, gross.” Signe’s steps were a lot smaller than the others but much higher.

“Look at me, I’m Dark, my name and sense of humor are the same.” Amy was now doing the walk. 

“Look at me, I’m Anti, my name is the only clean thing about me.” Jack crouched a little lower in his walk.

“Look at me, I’m Dark, and I suck dick.” Mark couldn’t do the walk long since he began laughing to the point of him falling over. Everyone laughed as Mark got back up and continued his own laughter. Vince was even laughing with them. 

“It’s better than them being at each other’s throats.” Alec said to Mason. 


	7. Campfire

“So, you’re technically not here, but here?” Felix asked as everyone sat around a fire Alec and Jack had made, the flames large and warming them up since the sky went black. 

“Yes.” Vince answered, picking at some fuzz on his shirt. 

“So...I can just.” Felix swiped his hand through Vince’s head, letting out a chuckle as he kept flapping his hand. 

“You’re a child.” Vince grumbled. 

“Are you cooking a banana?” Mark raised a brow at Jack, who had skewered a banana on to a stick and was holding it into the flames. 

“Never had grilled banana?” Jack asked back, turning the banana over. 

“It’s really good.” Signe said, leaning her head against Jack’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing for food?” Wade asked Vince. 

“I’ll go back to Earth and feed my physical body and rest there as well.” Vince stated. “If I’m not here when you wake, there’s no need to wait since I can just come back to where Jack is.” 

“Why are you here?” Bob bluntly asked. “You can’t do anything.” 

“I’m another set of eyes and ears to make sure you dumb-fucks don’t get yourselves killed.” Vince said. “You might have Alec and Mason, but they can only do so much on their own and since I can’t die here, I can do things you can’t.” 

“We managed in your world.” Wade protested. 

“Barely.” Vince scoffed. “You struggled to fight me and I’m literally nothing compared to Nina.” 

“If I could flick your forehead, I would.” Amy huffed. 

“She would.” Mark confirmed with a head nod. “She does it to me all the time.” 

“That’s because you keep doing stupid things.” Wade said. 

“Hey! Jack’s the one who took off this morning, not me.” Mark protested. 

“You followed him.” Bob stated.

“I wasn’t going to let him go out into the fucking woods alone!” Mark placed a hand on his chest. “Excuse me for wanting to make sure my friend stayed safe.” 

“No more running off, okay?” Amy said. 

“Tell Jack that.” Mark moved his hand to gesture at Jack. 

“You can’t blame me for all your problems.” Jack chuckled, pulling the banana out of the fire and setting it down on one of the napkins Signe had told them to get when they were gathering supplies. 

“I can and I will.” Mark said, wiggling his head as he spoke. 

“I’m surrounded by children.” Vince muttered. 

“What are we going to do when we get back?” Signe suddenly asked. “I know we still need to get out of here first, but you said we need to face Nina and the Magic Society? How are we going to do that?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Alec said. 

“Figure it out!? You mean you don’t have a plan!?” Amy shouted. “I thought you were the one who knew what they were doing!?” No one was ready for Amy’s sudden rise in voice. “You’ve been walking around like you know everything! We’ve been relying on you for everything! And you don’t know what you’re doing!?” 

“I do know what I’m doing, I can only plan out so much.” Alec stated. “I don’t know what’s going to be waiting for us on the other end of the portal we’ll be creating. Nina may believe that we’ll die here, or she’s using the time we’re away to build the Magic Society against us and will be waiting for our return with an army.” Alec let out a sigh. “I understand your anger. You’re worried, we all are. You’ve all been sucked into something you should have never been a part of. Let it out, letting it build up is not good for you.” 

“Let it out. Vent. It’s healthy.” Vince muttered in a mocking tone. 

“What’s wrong with venting?” Bob asked. 

“Nothing. I just don’t like it.” Vince stated. 

“There’s nothing wrong with getting things off your chest.” Wade said. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Vince scratched his jaw. “It’s fine when you actually have people that will listen to you.” 

“Vince, do you-” Alec stopped his question when Vince suddenly vanished. “And he ran away.” Alec sighed. 

“Does he always do that?” Mason asked. 

“He isn’t the biggest fan of opening up.” Alec said. “It’s not uncommon for those with a traumatic past to not want to show any weakness or let others know what they’re truly thinking. They’ve been hurt before, they don’t want to be hurt again.” Jack chewed at his lip while the others looked into the fire, a long silence filling the air. 

_ “Let’s gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song.”   _ Felix sang under his breath. 

“ _ Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.”  _ Wade joined. 

“ _ And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong.”  _ Bob added.

“ _ But it'll help if you just sing along.”  _ Amy said with a small smile. 

“ _ Bum! Bum! Bum!”  _ Mark shouted dramatically. 

“ _ C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!”  _ Everyone but, Jack, Mason and Alec scream-sang. “ _ C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!”  _ Jack shook his head as he tried to hold back a laugh. 

“ _ And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong!” _ Mark lightly pushed Jack’s shoulder. 

“ _ But it'll help if you just sing along.”  _ Signe hugged Jack’s arm. Jack started laughing and soon he was screaming with the others. 

_ “C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!”  _ Jack was laughing too hard and he fell back, the others laughing as well and stopping their song. 

“I think my bananas cooled off by now.” Jack said, rolling over to grab the cooked fruit. 

“I could come up with a few jokes because of that phrase.” Felix chuckled. 

“Oh, go choke on a banana, Felix.” Jack stuck his tongue out, setting the napkin on his lap and peeling open the banana. 

“Whose banana am I choking on?” Felix asked with a wink. 

“Did I ever tell you how fucking funny you’re not?” Jack teased, tearing off a chunk of banana and handing it to Signe, who kissed him on the cheek before putting the fruit in her mouth. Jack then gave a small piece to Callie before taking one more and holding it out towards Mark. “Here.”

“I don’t know.” Mark held out the last word. 

“Put my banana in your mouth.” Jack said, making the others laugh and he struggled to keep a straight face. 

“I don’t think I can handle your banana-” Mark broke off into a fit of giggles.  

“Eat the fruit!” Jack laughed. 

“Fine!” Mark took the piece and ate it...pouting as he chewed. “I don’t appreciate that I like it." 


	8. Almost There

“Are we almost there yet?” Felix asked with a sigh, arms looped through Marzia’s as he exaggerating how tired he was by leaning against her. 

“I’m going to put a sock in your mouth if you ask that one more time.” Mark threatened. 

“Do I at least get to pick who’s sock it is?” 

“Yeah, sure. As long as I get to be the one to shove it down your throat.” 

“Kinky.”

“We’re here,” Alec said.

“Really?” Jack asked, looking around. This didn’t look anything like where they were heading. 

“No. I just didn’t want to hear more about their sock-play.” Alec admitted, getting a laugh from the others. 

“I’d rather hear about sock-play over being here for another moment,” Wade said.

“I never thought that the color gray would make me want to vomit at the mere mention of it.” Bob sighed.

“I promise as soon as we’re out of here and Nina’s taken care of, I’ll help all of you,” Alec said. 

“But we’re not magic, don’t you only work with magic people?” Any asked. 

“Doesn’t matter. I technically specialize in working with those with magic, but I’m a therapist in all sense on the title. All of you have been through hell and you deserve the best help that you can get.” Alec pulled back a branch and let the others go through first before going through himself. 

“Whoop, there he is,” Wade said when they saw Vince sitting on a dead log.

“I suggest staying here and resting,” Vince said. 

“Why’s that?” Jack asked. 

“Nina’s here.” Vince’s statement made everyone stiffen.

“She’s here?” Signe asked. “Why is she here?” 

“She’s waiting at the weak point with her own little gray army,” Vince explained as he crossed his arms. “Bitch’s ready for a battle already.” 

“Great. Fucking great. “ Alec groaned and rubbed at his face. “I was hoping we’d be able to get out of here first. Our magic is restricted here.” 

“That’s probably why she wants to get down and dirty here,” Bob said. “She probably sent us here because of that reason.” 

“She thought this through.” Wade plopped down on the grass. “This is gonna be a shit show.” 

“We just need to strategize,” Marzia stated. “We make a plan and know what we’re going to do.” 

“Because plans always work out so well for us.” Felix huffed. 

“Let’s just get some food in us first and then we can talk this through,” Mason suggested. 

“Mason’s right. We’re all tired, hungry and cranky. Time for dinner.” Alec said. 

_ x~x~x _

Jack was unable to sleep, he had no idea how he could even think of doing so. 

This was all his fault.

He’s the one that got them into this mess.

He needed to fix it. 

“It’s okay, Callie,” Jack whispered softly when Callie chirped in protest at him, their warm spot against Jack’s stomach now being taken away from them. “Go lay down with Mark, he’s more of a human furnace than I am.” Callie just chirped at Jack again, showing that they really didn’t want to go. “Don’t use that tone with me.” Jack scolded teasingly, sighing when Callie placed their paws on his leg, telling him to lay back down. “It’s going to be okay, Callie.” Jack said, rubbing the top of Callie’s head with his thumb. .”It’s going to be okay.” Jack repeated before finally getting up, heading over to the pile where the majority of their belongings were, hearing Callie chirp at him one more time and, assumingly, heading over to sleep with Mark. 

Jack looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep, that Signe was still asleep and it took everything in his being to resist the urge to go over to her, to brush aside the bangs in her face, to kiss her forehead, to tell her that he loves her, but he knew that would wake her and he couldn’t have that. He allowed himself another moment to look at her and then got to work on packing. He moved as softly and slowly as he could, trying his best to be absolutely silent and he stiffened when he saw a pair of legs standing in front of him. Jack swallowed thickly before tilting his head up to see who was there and was a little shocked to see that it was Vince, who had his arms crossed and was giving Jack a disappointed stare. Jack returned the stare with pleading eyes and placed a finger to his lips. Vince only shook his head as he vanished, leaving Jack alone with the harsh feeling of question what he was doing. 

He knew this was stupid.

He knew he shouldn’t do this.

But he  _ had  _ to.

Jack went through an internal checklist as he patted at his body. 

Bottle of liquor? Right hand.

A cloth soaked with it? In the bottle.

Lighter? Left pocket.

Gun? Back of pants. 

Sanity?

Jack let out a soft sigh as he started to walk away, glancing over at Alec and telling himself that he was ready to get back into therapy work as soon as this was all over. He was really going to need it after this. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jack froze at the sound of a voice and turned his head, seeing that Mark was sitting up and fully awake. 

“I gotta pee.” Jack wasn’t really fully lying. 

“And you need a gun for that?” Mark asked. 

“There’s a lot of crazy sit out there.” 

“And whiskey?” Mark’s tone told Jack that he wasn’t going to believe him at all. 

“I..I can’t come up with a good lie for that one,” Jack admitted. 

“Like hell, I’m letting you go off on your own again,” Mark said as he stood up. “And neither are they.” Mark pointed to behind Jack and when Jack turned around, he saw that Felix, Wade, Bob, Amy, and Signe were all awake and standing as well. 

“You’re not alone,” Signe said as she stepped forward, taking one of Jack’s hand with her own and using the other to cup his cheek. “You’ve never been alone and we’ll be there with you every step of the and every step after. And you can bet your ass I’m always going to be there.” Jack could feel his lower lip quiver and he pulled Signe in for a kiss. 

“Get a-” Amy hit Felix in the side with her elbow before he could finish, getting a pout from Felix and a laugh from Mark. 

“All of you are a bunch of softies.” Vince huffed from his place on a tree branch, his voice giving away that he was holding back tears. 

“We’ll go get Alec and Mason up.” Bob said to Mark, gesturing to Wade. 

“Let’s go kick some ass!” Jack said with a large grin.  


End file.
